


Siren's Call

by MaggiesAngel



Series: The Call of the Siren [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot.....possibly leading to a longer fic when I have more time to delve into it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Maeghan_Sullivan/media/thor-saving-loki_147735-fli_1383240529_zps02176150.jpg.html)

            Loki walked down the corridor, his dagger held unobtrusively as his other hand kept his magic at the ready, as he scanned the empty area carefully. Though he could not tell what compelled him to come to here, towards the empty chamber as he slowly opened the door, only that he felt he had to.

 

            Opening the door stealthily, he slipped into the darkness, closing it silently behind him, to see her standing, framed against the window as she stared out into the night. Smiling slightly, Loki glanced around, but the tension left his body as he sheathed his dagger and slowly approached her. “Adela,” he murmured.

 

            The woman turned, her body covered in a simple silk shift that reached her ankles, and Loki knew she had worn it to bed that night, the thin straps barely holding it across her ample chest. Her long black curls had been cut since he had last seen her, just past her shoulders, and her bright, sky blue eyes were glazed, as they always seemed to be when she came here as of late.

 

            The soft sound of the door opening again made Loki turn, to see Thor coming through, and he grinned slightly. “You heard her Siren’s call as well, Brother?” Loki asked, quickly using his magic to shield the room from anyone’s sight or sound.

 

            A small smile on his lips, Thor lowered Mjolnir and left it against the door, knowing it was better than any lock, as he asked, “Is she awake this time?”

 

            Shaking his head sadly, Loki held out his hand, watching as Adela came quickly to him, her breath quickening as she stepped into his body as he ran his free hand down her face. “Sleeping soundly, I’m afraid,” he murmured as he looked at Thor. Turning back to the woman in front of him, Loki leaned down to whisper in her ear, “But you have needs, don’t you my lady?”

 

            Whimpering, she shuddered against him. “Yes,” she breathed. “Please.” Her fingers played against the simple tunic he wore, stroking the nipple underneath, making Loki smile against her neck.

 

            Turning her so that her back was against his chest, Loki grinned, sweeping her hair over her neck and bit gently, grasping her around the waist when her knees buckled slightly. Thor came to stand in front of her, smiling as her face tilted up to him, one of her hands pulling him down to kiss her.

 

            Pushing the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, the silk pooled at her feet, and each of the men took breast in their hands, kneading firmly, making her moan against Thor’s mouth. Her hips were shifting with need, making Loki hiss as he grabbed her body to hold her still, chuckling lowly. Reaching around, he stroked between her legs, feeling her wetness already on her thighs.

 

            Adela shifted, spreading her legs for him, as she fed at Thor’s mouth, moaning as Loki slipped two fingers easily inside of her, curving knowingly. Loki heard her whimper, felt her body clench, and he ran a thumb over her clit, feeling her body shudder as she pulled away from Thor’s mouth, crying out.

 

            “So quickly already, sweetling,” he murmured against her neck, biting softly.

 

            “She’s been missing us, I think,” Thor said with a laugh.

 

            “Evidently,” Loki replied, sucking his fingers clean as Thor lifted Adela gently, carrying her over to the bed. Stripping off his clothes, he glanced up to see Thor doing the same across from him, before turning back to the woman lying panting on the bed.

 

            Crawling between her legs, Loki ran his hands up her thighs, biting hard enough to draw a bruise, watching as she dug her head back into the pillow with a groan. Smiling, he shook his head, wondering how long the bruises lasted, and if Adela woke up with them in her own bed, but thoughts vanished as he turned towards his prize.

 

            Adela was already dripping from her last orgasm, had been since her arrival in Asgard Loki suspected, and he licked his lips as he ran his tongue over her folds, humming at the taste of her. A low moan sounded out of her chest, and Adela turned her head to take Thor into her mouth, sucking as much of him in as she could, working him with her hand as Loki thrust first his tongue, then his fingers deep inside of her, suckling her clit.

 

            Thor frowned in concentration, but a quick glance down at Loki lapping at Adela’s juices, his fingers thrusting quickly, curling deep inside and hitting that sweet spot both men knew so well, and he knew he would not last. “Loki, soon,” he whispered harshly. “Bring her quickly.”

 

            Thrusting his fingers hard and deep, he curved them hard, grazing his teeth as he sucked hard on her clit, feeling Adela buck her hips, screaming as her pleasure gushed out on the sheets. Kissing her hip, Loki’s fingers let her finish riding out her orgasm as he looked at Thor, who had pulled away, asking, “Like that?”

 

            Chuckling, he nodded. “Just like that.” Leaning down, he stroked her cheek, murmuring, “How would you like us tonight?”

 

            Adela groaned, her eyes fluttering as Loki sucked his fingers clean, coming up to stroke her other cheek. “Sweetling,” he murmured, waiting until she blinked and looked at the men. “How do you want us?”

 

            “Just…need,” she whispered, her voice heavy.

 

            “I think I know how to help you there,” Thor replied, lying on his back. Reaching over, he pulled Adela onto his chest, her back laying against him, as he slowly slid into her body, listening to her moan, her body clenching around him.

 

            Coming to kneel over them, Loki grinned, his fingers circling around Adela’s clit as he drew one of her nipples into his mouth. Her body squirmed on top of Thor’s, and he held her hips firmly as Loki guided himself into her.

 

            “Oh…fuck…” Adela breathed, her head thrown back onto Thor’s neck, his hand coming up to cup her breast and play with her nipple, Loki still suckling her other one as the men thrust slow and steady.

 

            Raising back on his knees, Loki increased his speed, his fingers coming down to tap her clit in time to their thrusts as each man moved hard and fast. Adela’s breath was coming harsh, panting, grunting as she reached back to hold Thor’s hair, gripping Loki’s upper arm as her body tightened and she screamed her pleasure.

 

            The feeling of her body tightening around them forced the men to lose their control, spilling themselves inside her, groaning harshly, as he fell to brace on his arms before he rolled to his side, Thor moving Adela to lay between them, stroking her arm. Though she snuggled in, her breathing settling, Loki watched as her form shimmered slightly. “And there she goes,” he murmured, watching as Adela disappeared completely.

 

            Sighing, Thor sat up after a moment, taking a deep breath as pulled on his trousers. “Do you think she will ever return to Asgard as she did as a child?” he asked his brother, turning as they pulled on their shirts. “Awake, and aware of her surroundings?”

 

            “It is too difficult to say,” Loki replied. “I wonder if she does, will she even remember coming here as she does now. Will they be dreams for her? Will they be memories? Or will she have no recollection at all?”

 

            Sighing, Thor grabbed Mjolnir from the door as Loki dropped the glamour from the room, and the men bid one another goodnight.


End file.
